The 70th annual hunger games
by JesusFreak123Kenna
Summary: The unlucky tributes have been selected. They are required to participate in the 70th annual Hunger Games. Disclaimer I don't own the Hunger Games. Please, please please read, I worked so hard on this. Chapter 1 districts 1-6 reapings.


**Chapter 1: The Reaping**

**District 1**

**Lauren's POV**

My nightmare starts like this: My family and I are at the reaping stage in district 1, the male tribute has been chosen, and now it's time to chose the female one.

The Escort for district one stands on the stage and says:

"_And, the female tribute is… Lauren Kennard ,"_ At that exact moment, my worst fears have been confirmed, I am the Female tribute for district one. I scream in my dream and in reality too. And that's how it ends.

"Lauren," My little sister Anne squealed, shaking me, "Lauren, wake up. Whatever your dreaming about isn't real!" She yelled in my ear.

I snapped into reality and realize what's happening. "It's alright Annie," I say as she continues to shake me, "I'm awake, Okay you can stop shaking me." I look up at her. She looked perfectly ready for the day, her long black hair nice and straight, and her blue eyes looked unusually scared and confused. Exactly how they should be on the reaping day.

"Why do you look so scared?" I ask, the reaping hadn't started yet.

She finally relaxes and sits on my bed next to me, "Well first off, while mom was making breakfast she heard you screaming and she told me to see what was wrong," She says, "And when I can in here you were screaming your head off, and second off, today's the reaping, remember?"

I laughed a little picturing what I must have looked like, the after hearing the last part, I became scared. To avoid another, not so enjoyable conversation, I said, "I'm going to get ready,"

I stand up and walk over to my broken mirror, my black hairs ratty and I have bags underneath my brown eyes.

"Laurie," My 7 year old sister Kayla said walking in wearing a fine yellow dress. Kayla looked nice too, her brown hair pulled up into a nice messy bun and pretty glitter under her gray eyes.

"Is that for the reaping?" I asked.

She nodded, "Mommy wanted me to give you this," She handed me a nicely folded red dress, "She wants you to wear this even though it might be a bit too big."

I nodded and shut the door. I put on the Red dress, and yes it was big on me. I sat down on my bed for an hour or two thinking about what today might be like, who will be chosen? I asked myself.

"Laurie," Anne whispered as she entered my room in her nice purple dress, "It's time to go," I nod and quietly exit the room. "Your scared to aren't you?" She asks me.

"Yes," I say, "Who knows what could happen, remember Ethan?" I ask her, Ethan was a small boy who was always ignored until that day.

She nodded sadly, Ethan was her best friend, who didn't make it out, alive.

"Don't remind me," I growled at her.

"Lauren, Anne," My mother said calmly walking into my room with Kayla, and my mother, she sighed and said softly, "Were leaving,"

I sighed, All I could hope was that my nightmares didn't become reality.

**Page Break**

"Alright," The Escort Caroline began, "This time it's the boys that are going first." She began to chuckle, and stuck her hand into the reaping ball. "The male tribute is, Nicholas Sullivan," I gasped, I had a crush on that kid ever since Kindergarten. He had blonde hair and blue eyes that reminded me so much of the sky.

"What," Anne asked.

"Nothing," I said, "Just more surprises." She nodded and turned back to the stage.

"Now," Caroline began again, "It's time for the girls," She walked over to the reaping ball, and drew out a name. "Ooh, another shocker," I held my breath hoping it wasn't me, "And the female tribute is…" She paused, "Lauren Kennard," She said smiling.

I screamed. "No," I screamed, "No, no ,no, this can't be happening, no not now Kayla, pinch me."

Kayla shook her head and started to cry, "Lauren," She whispered, "I love you,"

I cried even harder, "I love you too." I looked and people and white uniforms were walking towards us. Once they got closer the picked me up.

"No," Kayla, and Anne screamed Simultaneously, and they all grabbed a part of me.

My mother just sat there balling on her dress.

"You can't make her," Kayla yelled, but two more came and pried her off.

"Wait," Anne said, "Can I just say something?" They ignored her and continued to drag me up to the stage. "Laurie," Anne said following them up, "You can do it, win it for me, I love you," I cried even harder. Before I could say anything back I was brought up to the stage.

"Miss Lauren," Caroline said, "Is there anything you'd like to say, I shook my head. There wasn't anything I wanted to say except I hated the capitol. But if I said that my whole family would be killed.

"Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded, "Well then may the odds be ever in your favor!" Then they showed me to a room where all the tributes who were chosen stayed.

I stepped in and Nicholas just looked at me, he'd looked like he'd been crying too.

"Why'd it take so long to chose a female tribute?" He asked.

"Well," I began, "They chose me to be tribute but my sisters wouldn't let go of me." I said. He nodded.

All my worst nightmares became reality, I was chosen tribute, I was with Nicholas, and I had to kill him or die.

**Nicholas's POV.**

My younger brother, Carter stared at me, "So what are you going to do now Nick?" He asked. He was like my twin, we both had the same blonde hair and blue eyes, are noses were the only thing different about us.

I shrugged, "I don't know," I played around with the broken hovercraft on the ground.

"How'd you two even break it?" Our younger sister Saylor asked staring at us. She was different, she had brown hair and green eyes. She was always happy to get us into trouble, unlike Carter and I, we avoided getting each other into trouble.

I didn't know what to say, we were just messing around in the woods hunting squirrels', for my family and some people in town who need it, when this hovercraft came crashing down. We found three dead capitol people, so we figured they'd come looking for them. So we were going to hide them.

"We are going to hide them." I said.

"WHAT!" Saylor screamed, "Wha-Where?" She asked.

"Were going to bury them aren't we?" Carter asked.

I smiled and nodded, "Yep,"

"Who's 'we'?" Saylor asked.

"Well obviously Carter and I."

"Good, Nick, you two are so busted," Then Saylor trotted off to the house to, as usual, get us into _more _trouble.

"Alright Chief," I said to Carter, "You ready?" I asked.

He looked up at me, "Lets just get this over with," Then he opened the hatch that would get us into it, then he stopped, "Why don't we just go get the peace keepers and tell them we saw this crash?"

"They'll wonder what we were doing by the fence, you got an excuse for that?" I asked.

He looked at me an smiled, "Zane went over there and I walked over there to go get her so I could milk her and I saw it crash."

I thought about, "Alright, you ca go tell them, I'll go home and ready."

He nodded, "Wait, for what?" He asked.

"The reaping," I said before climbing over the fence.

At the house, Mom was at the table, cleaning up our dishes, and putting the food that wasn't consumed, into a basket. Saylor was outside milking Zane.

"Are you ready?" My mom asked.

I nodded, "Yes,"

"Where's Carter?" She asked.

"He said he'd meet us by the stage," I said, I wondered what would happen if he didn't show up or if he was chosen. Or Saylor? She wouldn't be as bad, but still after living with her for ten years, she sort of grew on you.

**Page Break**

I hated being here, up close to the stage, watching poor innocent people walk up to the stage to confirm there death.

It was even worse watching it happen on TV, only for a view.

I looked around for Carter, who was still no where in sight. I was starting to get worried.

I slowly turned around and began running back to the fence, where I found the peace keeper and Carter talking.

I walked closer to them, "Hey," I yelled, the peacekeeper turned and looked at me, then I yelled, "Carter its time to get to the reaping." I said, I saw the peace keepers expression lighten and then I watched him say a few last words to Carter and then pushed him towards me. Then he walked off to investigate the crash.

"What did he say to you?" I asked Carter as we arrived close to the reaping stage.

"He told me that I was lucky, what's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Look its starting,"

The escort had already stuck her hand into the reaping ball, and was pulling out a slip of paper.

"And the male tribute is… Nicholas Sullivan," She said.

My heart skipped about three beats before I finally realized that, I didn't need to worry about Carter or Saylor, it was me I needed to worry about.

I pushed my way through the crowd until I got to the path, then I slowly walked up to the stage, then I walked up the stairs and stared at the escort for a second then walked behind the stage into a carriage.

I sat there and waited until I heard "And the Female Tribute is….. Lauren Kennard."

Now that was a surprise. She didn't have that big of a family.

That girl was so amazing, long luxurious black hair, and beautiful brown eyes.

Then I realized it was bad that she was chosen, either her fate would be the same as mine, or I would be a victor, without her.

**District 2 **

**Jill's POV.**

Tomorrow was the day, the day the day that decided my fate, I had just turned twelve and I was bound to be chosen as female tribute because of my mother, who won the hunger games when she was eighteen.

I had been training since I was 5 years old. I know I wasn't supposed to, but my mum always encouraged me too, for when I was chosen tribute. Or if I ever was.

I lived in only a family of two, my mom Sara and me!

I never did know my dad, my mom always told me that when she was two months in with me, he died.

I always had dreams about him, wondering how he died, what he was like, sometimes they were good; like the ones where he was still with mom and I., and sometimes they were awful; like how he died and all sorts of other stuff.

"Wake up Jill," My mother said softly shaking my shoulders gently, "The reaping starts in an hour."

I awoke slowly and shakily, I looked around and saw my reaping outfit on my bed. My outfit was a nice yellow top with a hot pink skirt.

I slowly slipped it on then, went over to my mirror, my short blonde hair was all messy, I slowly brushed through it. I thought of what was to come of me, I was almost certain I'd be chosen.

I slowly walked downstairs for breakfast. Ever since my mom had won we'd always had enough food, for every meal, though it made me feel bad for the others that had none.

My best friend, Aria always said I was different from everyone else in my district. That I was kinder and more understanding than everyone else.

"Here you go," My mother said giving me a bowl of fruit.

I smelled the sweetness of the raspberries' and apples from the bowl, it reminded me of the time, I went into the when I was only 6. I picked so many of them and brought them home the next day, where I found lost posters of my face posted on everything in the town. I remember running home to my mother and some man in my house. My mother was crying and the man looked angry and hurt.

"Are you going to eat?" My mom asked me, I was just then realizing that I had only thought for the past five minutes. It would be time to leave soon.

I stuck my spoon into the bowl and pulled out three banana, a few raspberries' and some apples. I put the spoon into my mouth and then just enjoyed the greatness of the taste.

When the bowl was about half empty, I thought more about the memory, the more I thought about it, the more I longed to know who that man was.

"Mom," I said.

"Yes?" She replied, fixing her hair.

"I remember, six years ago, when I left and I came home the next day to a man with you in the house, who was he?" I has longed to know, what if he were my father.

"Now's not the time for this conversation," She said, sounding a bit worried, "We've got to go as well."

I was disappointed, I had finally built up the courage to ask her about it and she obviously knew the answer, but didn't care to tell me. It was like usual, my family, a small girl different and scared and a mother who could care less about her.

**Page Break**

As we arrived at the stage, I saw numerous amounts of parents clutching there children, praying that they didn't have to be the family that suffered, as they watched their child struggle to survive.

Once we found a spot around the stage, District twos escort Taya, walked out in her usual weird outfit and make up.

Aria and I used to joke on how she might have been pretty if she didn't where all that junk.

Just then I spot Aria and her family in the crowd. Aria was the oldest of four, she had three younger brothers.

Then she spots me too, she smiles and mouths to me 'Good luck.'

The Taya giggles and says "Happy Hunger Games,"

No one says anything we all just stare at her and her Bright, Vibrant Pink hair.

"Well to the tributes who will be chosen, May the Odds be ever in your favor," She say and then begins to giggle again, "First up is….. Male tribute."

I hear complaining throughout the crowd, I look around to see worried faces, then I turn and watch Taya pull her hand out of the reaping ball.

She giggles and says "And the male tribute is… Jason Harvey."

I hear sighs of relief, and some people crying.

Jason was a year older then me, he was very cute, dark blonde hair and Icy blue eyes. He was also very tall and bulky.

He started walking up to the stage, I realized he was crying, I felt awful, His little sister looked up at him as he passed her, she looked sad her brother had left her side.

"Anything to say?" Taya asked.

He looked around and the turned and walked behind the stage, and was gone.

"Now for our female tribute," She said then stuck her hand in the reaping ball and pulled it out, "Oooh shocker," She said, then I got the feeling that maybe it wasn't me, "The female tribute is….. Aria Shade."

Then my heart skipped a beat, my world spun around before I finally realized what was happening. I looked over to her set and saw her walking up toward the stage.

NO!" I screamed, then all eyes were on me, "I volunteer." I looked at Aria, " I volunteer for Aria Shade as tribute."

Aria was one of the one of the very few things I cared about, I couldn't bare to lose her.

I walked up to the stage, I looked at my mom, she just sat there, frozen.

"What's your name?" Taya asked.

"Jillian Ring." I said.

Taya giggled on cue, "Why volunteer for her as tribute, what does she mean to you?" She asked.

I followed what Jason did, left without being dismissed.

**Jason's POV**

The stage was crowded, the number of people at the reaping was usually very large but this year it seemed to have increased 300%.

"Ha-ha," Kym said. Kym was my younger sister, she was too confident, we had been playing a small game of 'who-can-catch-Oliver-first.' She had won.

"LET ME GO!" Oliver Buld yelled. He took Kym's sandwich, he was my best friend and Kym was my sister, what was I supposed to do?

I laughed at him, and took Kym's sandwich before I took a bite out of it, "Ya know, anything you take from my sisters, you take from me," I said swallowing the bit of old cheese and dry lettuce.

Oliver laughed as I sat him down, "Would Kym say the same?" He asked.

"JASON ZANDER HARVEY!" Kym yelled seeing me almost take another bite.

"Well there's your answer," I said.

"I haven't eaten all say!" She whimpered, my sister; the diamond in this district. Her and Jill Ring were the two prettiest girls in the district. Jillian was a common looking girl though the typical district two blonde hair and blue eyes, but my sister was different she had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Everyone loved her, you couldn't deny it. Even my best friend loved her. Yes, that was right Oliver loved my sister Kym, as much as he denied it, it was obvious. When he wasn't with me, he was with her.

"Fine," I said, I tore a piece of my sandwich of and gave it to her along with her original sandwich.

"Thank you," She said quietly.

"Sorry Kym," Oliver said, "It wasn't Joes fault,"

Kym needed me, it was obvious, she was very weak and could never harm even a fly, she needed me, that was why I couldn't be chosen, I knew Kym could cook and make very little money for herself, but she would eventually be severely harmed by people of our district. They fought over her, and I protected her.

Just then the fat escort Taya walked out in her awkward outfit just as usual and I knew it was all beginning.

Innocent people would die, perhaps children, and people would suffer for the capitols mistakes.

Taya blabbed and then said their stupid line 'May the odds be ever in your favor,' may the odds be in your favor if I ever get a hold of you.

"First up…. The male tribute," She said and stuck her hand into the ball of suicide,

"Jason Harvey," She said.

I heard gasps and murmurs and sighs of relief, it took me a minute to realize what had just happened.

I turned to Kym, she was in tears, and Oliver was in shock, "Oliver," I said barley in a whisper, he was in shock, the men in white uniforms were coming for me, "OLIVER!" I said louder.

He turned to me shocked, I realized I was sobbing, "Take care of her," I said, before they got closer, "Take care of her,"

I quit crying before any of them could see me, I hoped. I couldn't help crying again.

Taya tried to say something to me, but there wasn't anything I had to say to her. Or anyone.

She gave me an ugly look as I left without being dismissed.

"Now for our female tribute," she said. She stuck her hand into the reaping ball as pulled out a name., "Oooh shocker… the Female tribute is…. Aria Shade," I hadn't ever heard that name, she probably wasn't someone I could work well with.

Then out of all that I heard "NO!" and then, "I volunteer," I wondered who that was before Taya asked what her name was

Her name was Jillian Ring.

**District 3**

**Kelsey's POV.**

"Julie!" I screamed trying to wake my sister up, it was near impossible to awake her this early in the morning. "Julie, mom said!"

"Well tell mom, I need at least five more minutes!" She grumbled.

I was getting annoyed, then I grabbed the water sitting on the nightstand in our room, and I dumped it on her head.

She screamed and glared at me. Her long, straight White-Blonde hair was now stringy and Dirty-blonde. "What was that for?" She yelled.

"You wouldn't wake up," I replied.

"Well why do I have to get up so early?" She groaned.

"Because today is the reaping!" I yelled, I hated the reaping more than anything, my cousin died in the reaping and I swore that someday I'd put a stop to it.

My sister looked offended, then remembered Mike, "Well, we best get ready," She said standing up to go to the closet.

I walked out of the room and into my parents to pick up the dress I was assigned to where.

I put it on and look into the mirror, I had bags under my Green eyes, My long white-blonde hair wasn't straight, and my lips were badly chapped.

I reminded myself of a young girl a while ago who had got chosen.

Zeya White. Zeya was a girl who looked exactly like me, white-blonde green eyes, lived in a family of five, Mom dad Julie Archie, Chosen unexpectedly, You never know Zeya and Mike have proven that, Having to kill the boy she loved, I loved someone, and an awful death, if I were to be chosen I most likely wouldn't survive.

I tried to take my mind off Zeya and the reaping, so I went downstairs for breakfast.

Julie and Archie had already had begun to eat, it seems I must have missed the lecture, yes!

Every year my parent have some sort of presentation on what the reaping is and all sorts of other stuff.

"Hi," I said sitting down in between my mom and Julie.

"Your late Kels," Archie said.

"Its almost time to leave," Julie said, setting a cup of goats milk in front of me.

"Thanks," I said, I absolutely hated goat milk, but it was usually one of the only things we had to drink.

My family has always been very poor. Barely anything to eat, sometimes I wouldn't ever have anything to eat. We usually always had something to drink, thanks to Julies goat Felicity. We have had two different goats, Missy and Felicity. We found Missy we she wasn't even a month old and after a while we bought Felicity when Missy was in her old ages and was dying.

"Lets go," My father said, standing up.

My mother nodded, "We best leave, you know how the capitol people are,"

I understood her completely. You had to be right on time, or risk imprisonment.

**Page Break**

I was always nervous when it came to who would be chosen tribute, you never would know who it would be.

As we found places around the stage, I became unsure about who would be chosen. Last year, was my first year participating in the reaping ball, and I survived, this year, I was unsure about a second lucky miss.

I looked at the stage and saw Arbela, our escort, walk onto the stage. She said a lot of stuff, but I wasn't paying attention, I was to busy worrying about what was to come out of today.

"Ladies first," She chuckled.

I couldn't bare to here the name that was drawn. What if it was me? What if it was one of my best friends? What if it was Julie?

My mind was racing with my worries, until I heard her.

"The Female tribute is… Kelsey Hazen." She chuckled again.

My heart skipped a beat, my life flashed before my eyes. Then my world was spinning round and round. Then I realized, it was all real.

"No!" My sister screamed.

Realized I was being carried up to the stage by a man.

"Put me down!" I screamed and I kicked until he put me down. When he did, I ran up to the stairs onto the stage. I looked at my parent who were crying harder than ever, even harder than when they realized my mother had suffered a miscarriage.

I was waiting to see who the male tribute was, before I went away.

"And the Male tribute is….. Blake Carter." The boy I loved, the boy with the Black hair and black eyes.

I cried and cried, I knew what I was now, a copy of Zeya White.

**Blake's POV**

"I don't want trouble," I said to Elisa the night before.

"Then why are you here," She said cruelly, she hated me, her and Julie Hazen were very great friends, Julie had felt betrayed when I left Archie, her brother, as a friend. That had greatly affected my ex-girlfriend. So I left.

That was yesterday, that was over, now is today, and now is the reaping.

I acted tough wherever I was, but through this, I couldn't even pretend to be tough. This had such a great impact on my family, my sister Eliena, was chosen, almost made it home, but Ario Fincher had slaughtered her 3 years ago, I was 13 when that happened, I was happy he had been killed, that he had been killed by the winner of the hunger games. I was going to avenge my big sister, somehow I was.

"Blake," Victorine said, I couldn't bear to look at my little sister, she looked to much like Eliena, "Your ready aren't you?" She asked.

I nodded, "Ya, is everyone else ready?" I wanted to leave, I just wanted to get the day over with. The sooner we got there, the sooner I could continue with the rest of my life.

She shook her head, "Andrew and Kristy, aren't but you and I are."

"Well tell them to hurry up," I snapped and pushed past her over to my mom.

"Its okay Blake, we are leaving," She said, she too was in a bad mood, what if another one of her kids were chosen, that would break her, again.

I watched outside the window, little and big children were leaving there small homes, off to the reaping, I began to wonder who would be chosen, perhaps one of them, or Victorine, she was barley old enough, but she still could be chosen, and if she, boy would I feel guilty.

**Page Break**

People walked round and round, watching all of us closely. They made small bets on who could be chosen, I doubt any of them made bets on us.

We had almost arrived late, and our escort Arbela, was already talking.

"Ladies first,' She giggled. She stuck her hand into the reaping ball and then drew out a name, "the female tribute is…. Kelsey Hazen,"

Kelsey Hazen, that was a shocker, she was 14, two years younger than me, she had long white blonde hair that was perfectly straight and, big green eyes. There was no doubt she was Archie Hazens brother and Julie Hazen's sister.

"No," Julie screamed, and the men in white uniforms picked Kelsey up and began to carry her up to the stage, before yelled at them to put her down.

They put her down and she shakily walked up to the stage.

"And the male tribute is…" I didn't even know she had started, I was to busy watching Kelsey. I couldn't help myself, she was very clearly a beautiful girl, "Blake carter." I heard my name. It took me a moment to realize why I heard my name, I was tribute.

I wouldn't believe it, I wanted to leave, I wanted to hide. I wasn't that tough boy I was seen as anymore, I was now the male tribute for district 3.

**District 4**

**Erin's POV**

When I wake up, I hear the sound of birds chirping. They sing me a song until, I close my window. Today isn't a good day to try and cheer me up, because nothing can. Today's the day of the reaping, the day my fate is decided, whether I am to face a certain death or to keep my life a little longer.

I turned around to look at the other side of my bed to find my cat Ollie. Ollie was one of the few things that made me happy.

I slowly stroked her soft fur as she purred. She was a beautiful cat with many colors!

"Erin," My mom said walking in slowly, she always knew how grumpy I was on the days of the hunger games, " It is time to get ready,"

I groaned, "I'll be down in a little while,"

Then she nodded and left.

I looked at the dress she had given me a pretty white one that would go well with my tan skin. I hated wearing dresses, it made me feel weak because, well I couldn't necessarily run in them.

I put the dress on and then looked at myself in the mirror, my long brown hair was nice and straight, not in a ponytail like it usually is, and my black eyes didn't have bags under them like they usually did.

I turned and looked out the window, It was a cloudy day out. Dreadful weather, for a dreadful occasion. It made sense.

Across from my families shack, was a pond. I loved to fish in there, I always wondered what our early ancestors did with ponds and other larger bodies of water.

I saw three people fishing in the lake, one of them I knew.

Just then, the door to my room opened.

I turned around to see my little cousins, Paige and Allyson.

They both looked at me, and ran up to hug me. They were always worried when it came to the reaping, they were afraid I'd be chosen as tribute. And this year it was Ally's first time to participate.

"When are we leaving?" I asked quietly.

"Now," Paige said quietly.

I moved her dark blonde hair away from her pretty blue eyes, "I'll be fine," I said softly.

"I'm not only worried about you," She whispered, "What about Ally and Reese?" She asked. Reese was there older brother, and he was most likely in a different room with my brothers, Mike and Joseph.

"Reese, will be fine, and if he is chosen he'll be able to win, and its Ally's first time, its rare for you to be chosen your first time."

She nodded and calmed down a bit.

"Lets go," I said.

**Page Break**

When we, got there it had began to rain, that never met well. What if I were wrong and Ally was chosen? Or Reese was killed? Or I was chosen?

As I got lost in my thoughts, Paige tugged on my shirt, "Its starting," She said.

I looked at the stage and our escort, Blue, came into view.

"Happy Hunger Games," She screeched. Her voice was so high, it was sometimes hard to understand what she was saying.

"This year, boys are first!" She laughed and laughed and laughed. Her red wig started to match the color of her face.

She stuck her hand in the male reaping ball, and pulled out a slip, "The male tribute of district four is…. Luke Harlan."

I looked into the crowd, and I saw him. He looked down,, so tall for a boy his age, his dark brown hair and brown eyes, I wished he hadn't been chosen. I recognized him, and the girl who was crying behind him. That was his sister Julia, and the tall boy behind him, his older brother Ben.

He was a family friend, until his parents were killed and then after that, we hardly ever saw each other. It was almost sad seeing him being chosen, like losing an old friend.

"And the female tribute is…." And she pulled out a slip of paper, "Allyson Reynolds."

"NO!" I screamed, without even realizing it. I turned and looked at Ally, her Dark Brown hair stuck up on the top of her head and he bright blue eyes filled with fear.

"No." She whispered quietly, "No," She said a bit louder. Then men in white uniforms walked up and picked her up. I grabbed her and swatted at them, and Paige joined in.

"I volunteer," I Yelled. There were gasps and nervous murmurs throughout the crowd.

"What dearie?" Blue said confused.

"I said, I volunteer!" I said louder and tougher than I actually was.

Ally stared up at me, as the men put her down.

"Well come on up!" Blue said excitedly. I followed Luke up to the stage. He stared at me in disbelief, "She's my cousin," I said sadly, "What was I supposed to do,". He nodded and smiled a bit.

"What's you name dearie?" She asked me.

"Erin, Erin Dayton." I said, I tried not to cry, this may be the last time I would ever see District four, for what it really was.

"Anything to say?" She asked us, nothing.

We both shook our heads and walked into a room behind the stage.

My fate was decided, certain death, for a family member. So apparently, it was worth it.

**Luke's Pov**

"Luke," Julia said. "Luke," She said again, but less patiently. "Luke it is time to wake up!" She said and I got up.

"What?" I asked, Julia was like my mom, the closest thing I had to one, my mother had died a while ago, but it was something I had refused to talk about.

"it's the reaping," she said, "and we are already late so, you best be getting up!"

I hurried to ready myself. They were ready to go and I wouldn't be the one to stop them from leaving.

We walked to the stage from our very small home, we walked past the pond. The pond across the Dayton's and Reynolds's shack.

They had once been very close to our parents and our family, but ever since our parents had died, we hadn't seen each other.

They had a very amazing family, it was mainly run by Erin, the oldest, her mother had usually been stuck in there little shed taking care of patients, her mother was a doctor.

Ii hoped none of them were ever chosen, it was Ally's first year and soon enough it would be little Paige's.

I hoped no one of my family were chosen either, it wasn't my first year but I still worried about all of us.

"Are you nervous," Ben asked. He had been relatively quiet this morning, he was probably scared.

I nodded, "I guess, what if any of us are chosen?" I said, "What if someone we know is chosen?" I was beginning to panic, I was scared.

"It's alright," Julia said, "I wouldn't worry to much about it,"

The last time she said that, mom and dad were killed. So perhaps I did have something to worry about after all.

**Page Break**

The crowd was silent most of the reaping. Well it wasn't like they would applaud for anything, this was technically a brutal way to sentence someone to their death, I don't really know why they would be happy about anything like that.

"Happy hunger game," The escort Blue squealed, "this year boys are first,"

That made me utterly nervous. Then Blue began to laugh until she couldn't breath. I didn't know what she had found, oh so funny about all of this. And then I wished that guard hadn't helped her when she seemed to choke, he should have just left her.

"And the male tribute for district 4 is," she stuck her hand into the reaping ball and drew out the unlucky persons name, "….. Luke Harlan."

My life flashed before my eyes. I wanted to cry, I wanted to cry so hard. I couldn't, I was out of tears, or maybe I was just in shock.

I gave Julia and Ben a hug. Julia was crying and Ben seemed to be in shock too. I didn't know what to do or what to say. Nothing could prepare you in life for this feeling.

I shakily walked up to the stage and Blue drew out the next slip of paper, " And The Female tribute is… Allyson Reynolds,"

Allyson Reynolds. That name was unfamiliar to me. I was sure I had heard it somewhere, but I couldn't think straight. She could have been my cousin and I would not have recognized the name. But the voice that came after was familiar.

"NO!" Erin Dayton screamed then took steps over to Allyson, "no, No!" She said.

Ally and possibly her sister were crying, the men in white uniforms came over and picked the tribute up and began walking away.

But Erin was quick, she grabbed one of them and then attempted to fight them, before she yelled, "I Volunteer," Erin was a tough girl, everyone knew that, but this was unexpected.

"What dearie?" Blue said.

"I said, I volunteer," The men put her down and everything went silent.

"Well come on up!' Blue said excitedly.

She followed me up to the stage, she gave me this look, "What, she's my cousin what was I supposed to do," I smiled and nodded.

What else was I suppose to do.

**District 5**

**Shaya's POV.**

My head was spinning, I didn't get a word my best friend Aiyana had just said.

"What?" I asked confused.

She groaned, "Just forget about it,"

We had been studying for a plant project, I never got the purpose of studying plants, I mean who would need to know all that?

Then I looked at her, she was packing her backpack, "I gotta go," She said, "By Shay!" She said leaving.

"Why?" I asked before she could go, she never left this early, we'd only spent four hours together, usually it was seven or eight!

"The reaping," She said calmly, she was the only person I knew who wasn't nervous about the reaping. Probably because if she were chosen she'd kill everyone in there within two hours!

"Well," I start, "I must leave." Now it was her turn to look confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"I gotta get ready," I smiled. She rolled her eyes and then left.

I walked inside my house, and into my room. I stared into my mirror, there was one thing that was most definitely true about me, I was absolutely beautiful.

I know that I sound cocky, but its only the truth. I have long silky Raven hair and big icy blue eyes. Why would someone like me even need to go to school? I should be living a luxurious life in the capitol right now, not some peasants life.

Then my mind took me to the reaping, what if I were chosen? What if I were sentenced to a certain death?

I smiled, _'One look at me,' _I thought, '_And they wouldn't know what hit them.' _

Just then the door to my room opened, I hated being interrupted while I was doing some serious thinking.

I turned around to see my older brother, Jonah, standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

He put his hands up like he surrendered, "Cool it," He started, I just stared, he was a freak, nobody said 'cool it', at least not in this district, "Mom wants to know if your ready for the reaping?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "First off, no I am not ready, do I look ready to you?" He rolled his eyes, "And secondly, nobody says 'Cool it'" I groaned and then went back to admiring my features.

I looked back to see if he was still there, yes he was, and I was getting highly annoyed, "Why are you still here?" I yelled at him.

He walked away, but I heard him yell, "Hurray up!"

I rolled my eyes again and went somewhere to change.

**Page Break**

All this humidity was making my hair frizzy, and I absolutely hated it. If someone were chosen and there hair was all frizzy, I would be embarrassed for them.

"Happy Hunger Games!" I heard someone yell from the stage, my point proven, our escort Lima, she had the worst hair. The I realized why I didn't live in the capitol, I was too pretty, to be like that!

"Now the Male tribute is….." I didn't even know we'd started, but I couldn't wait to see the chosen tributes face when they were called up to the stage, "Matthew Swindle!" She said excitedly! "And now for the Female tribute…."

I looked at the crowd for this 'Matthew Swindle,'

".. Shaya Mosey."

I didn't even notice my name had been called until, Jonah hit me on the shoulder.

"Shaya Mosey?" Lima said confused.

"I took a deep breath, and slowly walked up to the front.

"Oh!" Lima said happily, "We've found our lost tribute!" She smiled widely and then lead us into a dark room.

Now, I really wished I paid attention in that plant class, that was my only and failed chance of survival.

**Matthew's POV**

I wasn't a bad guy. No, not at all, I wasn't the type to steal, like Haylen accused me of. Haylen was the stupidest person ever, he was my older brother and we could not stand each other.

"I didn't take it!" I shouted across the road from him, our family of three were walking,, very slowly I might add, to the reaping.

He glared at me, He was like a copy of me, jet black hair, and ocean blue eyes, he may have looked like me, but we were not the same. He was terrible, we fought non-stop, that was why our mother just quit trying to stop us from fighting, she just gave up.

"Yes, you did,' he said. He looked like he could kill me, then and there. He probably would have, I don't know what stopped him, actually.

I just rolled my eyes and continued walking. I hated the reaping, I had no reason to, but I did. Maybe because everyone else did, nobody in my family had ever been killed in it, and no one probably ever would.

I wasn't a bad kid, so I had no reason to be chosen. I guess I was just a bit nervous. But I still had no reason to be nervous anyways.

I had actually forgotten what I had possibly taken from him anyway. We had been on this for weeks now.

I looked at him, I wonder if he would miss me if I died. I wondered if he would ever love me like a real brother would.

**Page Break**

"Happy Hunger Games!" Lima the escort said cheerily.

I groaned and of course Haylen glared like it was my fault all of this was happening.

"Alright the male tribute will be first this year," It seemed as if no one but I were paying attention. "And the male tribute is…. Matthew Swindle!" She said happily.

My name. That was my name she had just said allowed up there. That was my name she had drawn out of there. What were the odds.

I looked around, I looked at Haylen, he looked shocked, scared. Was it about me?

I walked slowly up to the stage as she drew the name of the female tribute out of there, "And the female tribute is… Shaya Mosey."

Shaya. That name wasn't familiar, that name I didn't know. Perhaps it was for the best. Maybe so. I didn't know, I didn't care, not about anything anymore.

Something inside me changed, I wanted to kill, I wanted to draw blood.

**District 6**

**Naomi's POV**

"Where do you think your going?" A deep thunderous voice asks from behind me. A deep thunderous voice that had once meant so much to me, then disappeared on all of us.

My heart is pounding, I thought he had forgotten about me.

I turn around and run up to him and wrap in in a warm, welcoming hug.

Ayden, was my boyfriend, he left me into the woods to see if he could make it to district seven to trade a wolf for some important medicine, for my sister, Addison.

Once he left, no one thought he'd ever come back, and it had been months since his departure from this district.

Most people thought he was turned into an avox, or killed by capitol people. But some others thought he was welcomed into that district and decided to stay. It was obvious why he was still gone.

Just seeing him made me want to cry, even if it was on this dreadful day.

"What took you so long," I asked I looked at him, but he only looked at my outfit. My reaping outfit, A black strapless dress, with sequins on the skirt.

"Why are you dressed like this?" He asked, he sounded hurt and confused, "Are you seeing someone?" He asked, he sounded less confused and more angry.

"No," I said laughing, "Today is the reaping." I couldn't believe myself, I was smiling and I said the word, "Reaping."

He smiled and then frowned, "I missed you Naomi,"

"I missed you too," I said.

"So," He started, "How's Addison?"

I frowned, then tears started welling up in my eyes, "Ayden, thank you for going to the other district," I was now silently sobbing, "But, she didn't make it."

He frowned, his green eyes filled with sorrow, "Um- I am very sorry, but I've gotta go,"

I watched him, slowly leave from the alleyway he was in, I turned back and left or my brothers, Ramsey and Jacob.

When I got to my family's shack, there was a cooking smell, My mom must have made her famous, Lamb stew aka the best stew in the world!

I walked inside to find my mother, Ramsey and Jacob all at the small table.

"Hi," I said as I walked inside, "I have good news!"

"Sweetheart," My mother said anxiously, her brown eyes were filled with sorrow, she had grieving over Addie's death since she died a month ago, "You look awful, have you looked in the mirror recently?"

"No," then I ran and looked, My face was covered in dirt, my big brown eyes had bags under them, my black hair was a disaster. This was how Addie looked, before she had died.

I remembered that horrible night a few weeks back.

Her long brown hair was ratty and the dark color of her skin had been drained from her face.

"Nomi," Addison said quietly, she had never been able to say my name right, no matter how many times I tried to help her.

The little five year old, smiled for the last time, "I love you," She said.

"I love you too," I said, I remember how confused I was, wondering why she was telling me this, "Why," I said smiling.

Her smile had disappeared from her pretty little face, replaced by a frown "I don't feel right Nomi." She said her voice was shaky and nervous

"What's wrong," I asked, I was suddenly in panic mode, "Addie, are you okay?" I asked.

She didn't reply, "MOM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "MOM!" I screamed again, "MOM, hurry!" I was crying now, harder than ever.

I remember the next day, I watched the capitol dispose of her body the next day, I swore to myself I'd make them pay, and the reaping was the perfect way to do it.

**Page Break**

After getting there, it was much easier, much shorter of a walk. I never did get to tell my family the news, well they would find out sooner or later.

My thoughts about Addison and my revenge on the capitol.

I don't even notice the escort, Elvie on the stage blabbing about the hunger games and tributes.

"And as usual…. Ladies first!" She piped and stuck her hand into the girls reaping ball, "And the female tribute is…. Naomi Cavanaugh."

My thoughts were still surrounding revenge and Addison until I heard my name.

"What?" I asked confused, I turned to my brothers who were in shock.

"Naomi Cavanaugh?" Elvie said, when I finally realized I was the female tribute for district 6.

"Alright," the escort said obviously expressing some serious anger towards me (If not then why was her face turning purple and she was glaring at me?) "Now for our Male tribute… Toby Abram."

Who? I thought.

"Wait," Somebody said, I turned around and looked Ayden right in the eye, "I volunteer for Toby."

I stared at him, he really was crazy sometimes. "What the-" I started.

"I promised your father I'd protect his family if he ever died," I didn't like the way this started, "This is one of the ways I can help him." Then he turned and left into a place behind the reaping stage.

"Well what about mom Ramsey and Jake?" I asked following him, I was so mad at him, my family had nothing after Dad died, and now with Addison dead, there wasn't much Ramsey and Jacob had to live for except each other.

"Kick will take care of it," He said, Kick was his ever-loyal younger brother, a very talented one. He could hunt and will all sorts of challenges that got his family food, "I can't fail your father again." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I groaned.

"Addison," he said tearfully, "I told your dad I 'd keep you all safe, Addison died, I should have been faster."

He was getting emotional, "There was nothing you could have done," I said trying to help.

"What's your name?" elvie Asked.

"Ayden Ruth,"

He smiled at me and then turned and walked away from me, I realized if I were to get back at the capitol, it can't always end in happily ever afters, but now that Ayden volunteered, maybe it could.

**Ayden's Pov**

I had just arrived back from the forest. I had been there for so long I wasn't even sure this were my district or not.

I stepped into my district. I hadn't been here forever. Then all the possibilities of what could have happened while I were gone rushed to me.

What if Addie died? What if what I went there for was for nothing? What if Naomi was killed? What if it were because of me?

'No,' I thought, 'She couldn't die, she just couldn't, I loved her and that didn't happen to me, never.'

I had begun to search frantically for her.

Then I saw a short girl with dark hair walking in front of me. What was she doing? she was in an alleyway, that was a dangerous thing to be doing. Only me and- _Naomi, _it was her.

"what do you think your doing?" I asked.

She gasped and then turned around and hugged me tightly, "what took you so long?" She asked almost in tears.

I couldn't help but stare at her outfit. A sequined black dress, I immediately became angry, she was seeing someone. "Why are you dressed like that?" I asked, I was confused and angry, "Are you seeing someone?"

She smiled "No. Today the reaping," She said.

I smiled I loved her, she was the one, I wanted her so bad, but wait- today? The reaping? That wasn't going to work well with my plans to propose to her.

"I missed you so much," I said.

"I missed you too," She said.

"So, how's Addison?" I asked.

Her eyes welled up with tears, "Ayden, thank you for going to the other district," She was sobbing very quietly, "But, she didn't make it."

WHAT! No, no, no, no, I couldn't deal with this, not here, "Um- I'm sorry but I've gotta go," I said. And I left. I couldn't stand this anymore. She was gone. Addie, she was like my sister, and I lost her.

I walked home to my mom, my dad and my older sisters Genevieve and Arivieve. They were twin, identical. Brown hair and Brown eyes. They were amazing. I hoped they weren't chosen, or Nomi. Nomi, that was what Addie called Naomi because she couldn't pronounce it right. Then there was Kick, the coolest younger brother ever.

I got home crying, my mother, father and sisters rushed to me. I realized they hadn't seen me in 3 months.

"Oh Ayden," they all said, and all hugged me. Then they realized I was crying.

"What's wrong?" Ari asked me.

"She's dead," I sobbed, "She gone, Addie-son." I said crying.

They gasped, the Cavanaugh's were like family to all of us.

I wanted to leave, "Well its reaping time anyways," So we left and then we left.

**Page Break**

We arrived very late so, Elvie, the ugly escort, had stuck her hand into the reaping ball.

"And the female tribute is….. Naomi Cavanaugh,"

My life flashed before my eyes! Naomi! My hopefully fiancé, well I guess that had just about ruined our chances.

As I got lost in my thoughts, elvie drew out the male tributes name, then I got the idea, I was going to volunteer for whoever it was, I had to protect her, for my sake, and her fathers sake.

"the Male tribute is… Toby Abram,"

Toby? Him? What? I rolled my eyes, "I volunteer," I said and sprinted up to the stage.

"What the-" Naomi started.

"I promised your father I'd protect his family if he ever died," I started, Nisher Cavanaugh, the bravest man I ever knew, he died so I would protect this family, "This is one of the ways I can help him."

"Well what about mom Ramsey and Jake?" She said.

"Kick will take care of it," I said.

She knew something was up though, "Addison, I told your dad I 'd keep you all safe, Addison died, I should have been faster." I said, everyone was staring, it was like a drama series.

"There isn't anything you could have done," She said. I ignored it.

"What's your name?" elvie Asked."Ayden Ruth," I said.

I looked at Naomi, I loved her so much, but I had to protected her.


End file.
